


Maybe

by hamiltrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrash/pseuds/hamiltrash
Summary: Alexander Hamilton hated Thomas Jefferson. However, it was not mutual. Jefferson had a huge crush on Hamilton. Maybe Alex will fall for him back.When they become roommates after not talking to eachother for four years, the tension grows. Thomas wants to reach out. Maybe it's not worth it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Alex laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. Call him depressing, but his young life was slipping away from him. It seemed that only yesterday he was a carefree teen. Now, he was in debt, an insomniac, and living on ramen noodles and caffeine. While staring at the ceiling, he noticed that he didn't particularly find it comforting, as it was blank, and it wasn't even a stucco ceiling so he couldn't count the bumps to distract himself. However, he did thank the gods that it wasn't, because he didn't really want asbestos coming in contact with the air that he breathes. Speaking of air, he thought it cold, so he threw on his worn green hoodie and laid back down. He then heard a knock at the door. Must be his roommate. He collected himself and rolled out of bed to go make a first impression.

"Hey, I'm- Alex? Hey. Um-" he stumbled over his words. Thomas was just as he remembered him: tall, thin, and an asshole. Nonetheless, a well dressed asshole, nobody could avoid it. 

"You're my roommate? Alright. Go claim the other room, don't talk to me unless you need medical attention or food." he deadpanned. His voice was scratchy and it sounded like his morning voice. The other man hesitated, opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He picked back up his bags and went to the other room. He was quieter. Alex never thought that he'd describe Thomas Jefferson as even remotely quiet. Alex settled to the kitchen and made himself some vanilla tea. As he stirred the extract in, Thomas entered the kitchen and searched the fridge. 

"D-do we have any c-cream cheese?" He asked, tripping over his words. He piled ingredients such as almonds, currants, and peaches on the counter, and took Alex's vanilla extract. 

"In the fridge, bottom shelf, left hand side. Why?" He asked in a monotone voice. 

"I f-figured that I-I would cook, plus it's one l-less day we can eat m-microwaveables." He followed the directions and found it. 

"What are you cooking?" Alex tilted his head and showed a little emotion. He wouldn't admit that this was a somewhat pleasant conversation in a million years- at least not out loud. 

"Pashka. It's a Russian dessert that my mom always made. It's supposed to be for holidays, but it tastes too good for that." He said with a little enthusiasm. He was happy that he was carrying a conversation that wasn't an argument with Alex. 

Alex nodded his head and left him to cook. Thomas tied his hair up and put on an apron. That made Alex smirk. Alex retires to the couch to continue the staring contest with the ceiling. When Thomas arrives to serve him his dinner, he looks up as well and tries to make conversation. 

"What, is there a bug up there?" Thomas started, glancing around. 

"No, I'm just thinking."

"What about?" He handed Alex a fork then dug into his own food. 

"Stuff. Why are you trying to talk to me?" He looked to Thomas. 

"B-because I can?" He asked, rather quietly. 

"Are you trying to make up for that? Really?" He rolled his eyes and set his plate to the side. 

"A-Alex, please, just let it go." 

"Let it go? What you did was unacceptable and doesn't even constitute a sorry. You did that, and you expect me to just let it go?" he raised his voice and sat up. 

"Alex. D-don't yell. Please. W-we can settle this and be f-friends again."

"You must be out of your goddamn mind-whatever. I'm not having this conversation. Thanks for the food, see you never."

He stormed off and slammed his bedroom door. Thomas, however, stood frozen, scared. 

"Maybe he's just in a bad mood." Thomas mumbled and cleaned up after him, putting the leftovers in the fridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Jefferson is not the man he used to be, despite Alexander's assumptions. He tries to let Alex know, but the outlook on his reaction is not good at all.
> 
> theres also a cliffhanger

Thomas Jefferson was not expecting Alex to be this sour. He knew that he hated him, but not this much. After Alex retreated to his room, Thomas cleaned and tidied the room to calm down. He attempted to eat some leftover pashka with rather shaky hands, but soon found that he had lost his appetite. So, he cleaned the dishes and went to his own room to unpack his things. 

Alex, on the other hand, was not anxious. He was distraught and annoyed at the fact that Jefferson didn't give a flying fuck about what had happened and just wanted him to let it go. That made him upset more than anything. He really felt like punching Jefferson in his smug face. After all, the friend who would tell him not to do it is in the ground. But, despite that depressing fact, he had a little self restraint and wouldn't do it just because. He paced his room, debating his next actions. He made up his mind, and left the room, and slammed into the man and the myth himself.

"God, watch where you're going!"

"S-sorry, I didn't know y-you were going to come o-out." 

"Just- whatever."

Alex storms away, fixing his glasses that have gone askew. He sat at the kitchen counter to try and mess with the internet because it wasn't working. Thomas, not knowing Alex was in there, came in and said:

"Alexa, play Stray Italian Greyhound by Vienna Teng, please."

Alex stayed quiet to watch Jefferson, staring at him like he could burn a hole in him. He had his eyes closed as he swayed to the music, making himself a snack. He looked content and peaceful. Be a shame if somebody were to interrupt it.

And what a shame it was.

"Oh, A-Alex, I'm sorry- Alexa, power off, please."

He froze in fear.

"What are you doing?"

"C-cleaning."

"Could you fix the internet? It isn't working back in my room."

Thomas hesitated, sort of scared to come nearer to Alex than he already was, but he took a deep breath and faced his fears. He looked at the router, inspected the cables and looked at the bottom.

"From w-what I gathered, the signal has a diameter of 25 feet." 

Alex frowned. 

"Hm. Okay, put your music back on then."

"A-actually, I had a question."

"What?" 

"W-why are you- um- why are you still so rude to me? I'm trying t-to change-"

They say in the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet. There was nothing quiet about this hurricane.

"Oh. Here we go. Here we go! Do you even have a memory?"

"A-Alex-"

"Don't 'Alex' me! You know exactly why! Does sophmore year ring a bell!/"

"T-that.."

"Does ring a bell? I thought so. Contrary to popular belief, I haven't gotten over that yet. You ruined that year for me. And it didn't affect you one bit, but oh-ho, you will be affected. There's a million things i haven't done, just you wait. Just. You. Wait." 

He was loud. He jabbed a finger in Thomas' face, and when he was done, he retreated to his bedroom. He was furious. Thomas was on the verge of crying. 

So, he wrote.

Dear Alex,

First off, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for making you so mad so many times today. 

Second off, I wanted to address sophmore year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations over cigarettes and some pashka as well. Also some one sided crush stuff. And a lot of song references, and then we find out which friend is in the ground.
> 
> This was supposed to be out two days ago but ya boi deleted the chapter..twice..wooo

"I'm going out. Do you need anything?"

"U-um..maybe a bag of peanuts and some bubblegum. Take my wallet-"

He went to take it, but then stepped back and shook his head.

"No, It's okay. I can pay for it." Alex said, a little panicky. 

"A-Alright.."

With that, he left, and Thomas sighed and returned to the couch. He pulled out a ten dollar bill from his wallet and stared at the Puerto Rican male on the front. 

"Sorry you have to deal with our arguing a lot of the time, Lin. It's just that I feel complicated, you know? Alex makes me feel complicated."

Lin just kept smiling. 

"You're a good listener. Go on back to Chris Jackson now, so you won't have to listen to my boring musings."

He stuffed the bill back into his wallet and got up to get something to eat. He went to the kitchen, and found his unfinished letter to Alex. 

He began to write some more.

Meanwhile, Alex was knocking on the door of room #359. That was Laf's room. Herc was already there, it's like they did have a dorm together.

"Monsieur Hamilton!"

"Monsieur Lafayette!" 

They hugged. Alex says:

"Is Herc here yet?" 

A deeper voice came from the bedroom.

"GIVE A GUY A SECOND TO GET DRESSED!"

"Wait...oh, of course, how could I not expect you two..Jesus Christ."

"Well, Herc is crazy for me, mon ami"

"Jesus- fine whatever okay"

With that, Herc came out of the bedroom. They all sat around the table, Laf grabbing some whisky on the way and pouring it in a few glasses and passing them around. They all drank at different speeds. After some time, Alex said:

"You won't believe who I have to room with."

"Trust me, it couldn't be too bad. I have to room with Burr. Herc is lucky, he gets Eliza, she's such a sweetheart."

"Oh, no, I'd take Aaron Burr over Thomas Jefferson any day."

"Mon dieu, that's rough."

"Don't be too quick to judge, Eliza told me that he has changed. And Eliza doesn't lie," Herc said, "you should talk to him, maybe apologise for yelling so much because I'm sure Angelica can hear you in London."

"Okay..I have been a bit harsh on him. But..what he did-"

"Or you could let it go."

Alex quietly remarked, starting to tear up.

"John used to say that."

"Shh, I know, I know." 

Alex drew his knees up and buried his face in them, trying desperately not to cry, not only for realizing that he's been an asshole but also because he missed his friend.

"Go talk to him, mon ami."

"Fine. But only because I trust Eliza."

Herc hadn't said anything because he was now asleep on the counter. With that, Alex made promises to visit at the bar on Friday, and left, a little bit buzzed and sad, to go to Walmart. 

Meanwhile, Thomas was dialing his best friend James Madison.

"Hello? Yes, this is Thomas" 

"Yo, how's life?"

"Life is complicated."

"Why is life complicated."

"Because I have an impossible crush." 

”How many times do I have to tell you, Martha is a lesbian."

"No, not her, wrong gender."

"Well, you could have told me that... oh, don't tell me you..dear god"

"Yep."

Thomas heard loud laughing.

"THOMAS AND HAMILTON SITTING IN A CAR, DOING SOMETHING RATED R!"

"Shush."

"Well, do you have a chance?"

"He hates me, but he was acting weird today. I don't know."

"Go talk to him. Tell me how it goes, yeah?" 

"Alright. I will. Buh bye."

The line died and he heard Alex.

"H-hey Thomas, I'm here, come and get your snacks."

Thomas rolled out of bed and went to the living room where Alex stood holding an 18 pack of Mountain Dew, several tins of instant noodles, some sushi, a pack of cigarettes, and Thomas's requested items.

"T-thanks."

"You're welcome. Uh, sit down, we need to talk." 

Thomas looked at him confusedly but then obeyed. Alex pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Want one? Might need it."

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

He passed one over and lit it for him. He took a drag and started speaking.

"So, uh, Eliza told me that you've changed?"

"Y-yeah. Oh, this would be relevant."

He dug out the letter from his pocket and handed it to him. 

My dearest, Alexander

I wanted to address second year. What I did was really stupid. It was inconsiderate, and uncalled for. 

You obviously know what happened. You have the right to be absolutely furious at me, I understand. But I've changed. I don't do things as stupid. I'm less of an asshole; you've most likely noticed how quiet I've been. 

Please accept this apology for the better health of our friendship that we left behind so many years ago. Maybe we can continue it, as well.

Yours truly, Thomas Jefferson 

"Jefferson..holy shit.."

"What, did I-I add a comma? W-what did I d-do wrong?"

"You've written 'My dearest, Alexander', yes, but you've done nothing wrong."

"O-oh." 

They both took another drag. Thomas pipes up:

"Hey, at least we'll be getting lung cancer together."

"Jesus Christ.."

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're friends! Y A Y
> 
> now for the fluff *evil laughing*

Thomas laid on the couch with his earbuds popped in and listened to music. Alex had his history class this morning, however Thomas's first class didn't start until tomorrow. Yesterday, he would have enjoyed the alone time. Today, it was extremely boring. He thought about the conversation he had with Alex this morning. 

_ "Good morning, Thomas." Alex said as he pulled on a hoodie. _

_ "M-morning..are you cold? I can turn up the heat. " _

_ "No, I've got my history class. I'll be back at 11:00. Just go back to sleep."  _

Thomas checked the time. It was 10:52 right now. Thank god for that. He got up and turned up the heat, and started making some bacon and eggs. He hummed to himself while cooking, tidying up some of the dishes too.

And as he finished up breakfast, he heard a loud, tired sigh of relief.

"Alex, is that you?"

"Thomas, you're awake? Go back to sleep." 

"No, no, I've been awake, I made breakfast."

Alex comes into the kitchen, setting his bag and laptop on the counter. 

"Thank you. I have so much homework."

"I assumed that much. What kind of stuff?"

"Oh, analyzing the tactics of the Revolutionary War, writing an essay on Chris Jackson, politics of that era, all the fun stuff with the treasury, that sort of thing." He said, typing away and dipping his toast into the egg yolk.

"I could help you if you wanted, I mean…" he said nervously. He knew a lot about this topic, and he honestly wanted to spend some time with Alex, but he wasn't sure how he would react.

"Sure, of course, anything I can get would help." He said, still typing at his computer. 

"Well, for starters, Daveed Diggs was the French general, and Cornwallis was the general that surrendered at The Battle of Yorktown."

They both typed well into the evening. Thomas would make coffee every so often, as well as stock them with RedBull and various snacks. And after a little bit, Alex fell asleep on Thomas's shoulder. Feeling the pressure, Thomas looked down and smiled at the snoring man. He laid his head against his and soon fell asleep as well.

Alex awoke to their intimate position and smiled slightly. He saw one arm around him, typing on the left, and the other hand, keeping track of a written draft.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He heard a low voice with a southern twang say. 

"Morning..what are you working on?" Alex was either too delirious to notice he was being cuddled by his once-enemy-but-now-they're-sort-of-friends, or he was too touch starved to care. 

"Your essay. After we finished the draft you fell asleep and left me for dead. Do you want breakfast?" He said, playing with Alex's hair. 

"Y-yeah, thanks. I'll take over for now." He said, yawning. Thomas stood up, stretched, and poured the both of them some cereal.

"I feel like drinking. Do you feel like drinking?" Thomas says, rubbing his eyes and taking a bite of the Frosted Flakes.

"I would, but I have my next class in a few hours. And you have yours as well. I checked your timetable."

"How about tonight? We could go to a bar, have margaritas, chat over wine..." if this was his desperate attempt at a date, he would never mention it.

"Sure, I'd love to."

  
  
  



End file.
